


Devil May Cry: Purity

by LokiFanatic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanatic/pseuds/LokiFanatic
Summary: Demons killed my parents. I've been trying to leave that part of my past behind but someone's trying to kill me, and the only way for me to survive is to hire a well known demon hunter who loves pizza.





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Devil May Cry or it's characters. This is simply for fun.

My eyes opened and I was on the couch in the castle. I smiled, there was a blanket draped over me and I had a pretty good idea of who it was from.

Him.

My white haired angel who I had been seeing in my dreams for the past few months. The first time it happened I had ran away, terrified, but when I tried exiting the castle, I ended up right in the same room where I had started. I didn't know who he was, or why we kept seeing each other in our dreams, and he couldn't tell me.

When we tried to talk, no words came out, and when we touched each other, we felt nothing. It seemed almost as if our connection was only visual. I wished I knew where this castle was, but he seemed to know it, the way he glided around from door to door, and never got lost.

I got up from the couch, and exited the room into the hallway. I didn't see him anywhere, so I went downstairs to the library, but he still wasn't there. I was confused. He was usually there when I woke up. If I was even waking up. 

I wish I knew his name, then I could call out for him. 

"You must be looking for him," a voice said, and I spun around on my heel, surprised.

Before me stood a beautiful woman with long, flowing red hair.  Her eyes were red too, which unsettled me. She took a step towards me and I took a cautionary step back. 

How was she here? How was she talking? For the past months it had only been me and him. Now some random intruder can just come in? Has she always been here? If she has, why hasn't she made herself known? 

"Oh no, don't be scared," she shook her head. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to look at you. You're very special, you know."

I opened my mouth reflexively to ask a question but quickly shut it. I couldn't talk, she could, and right now my only option was to listen.

"You're so pretty!" She laughed. "There are people out to hurt you, Prudence. I'm here to warn you. You need to go, and be safe. Your father, he had a journal which can protect you. It rests at a place where angels and demons are at peace. If I can't help you, then Devil May Cry can." She stiffened up. "I have to go."

She disappeared just a sword passed through where she had been standing. I blinked, at looked over at my angel. He wore a red coat and black leather pants. He was shirtless and shoeless, and had full white hair and blue eyes that always made my heart skip a beat. He had a lean though muscular build, and his skin was fair. He looked over at me and stormed over, grabbing me gently by the chin and examining my body for any injuries. 

I wish I could reassure him but I was shocked. I also wish I could feel his touch, I bet it was soft. So so so soft. I realized that my thoughts were beginning to become very slurred, and with a jolt of shock I realized I was waking up. My legs began to give and I fell back but he caught me, picking me up bridal style. He stared at me with intensity of a thousand suns, and I closed my eyes, cherishing the image.

 


	2. Mirror

My eyes shot open and I sat straight up in my bed.

My eyes darted around the room, as if expecting some sort of monster to jump out at me and attack me. 

Running a hand through my hair, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the shower. Stepping in thoughtfully, I stood in there for a good half hour, thinking about my angel and the lady from before. 

Where did she go? Why was she there? Was she just part of my dream? Did I create her or was she real?

Pondering these questions started to make my head hurt and I finally actually washed my body, before turning the knob which ceased the water. Wrapping the towel around myself, I stepped out of the shower and up to the mirror. I wiped the fog from the mirror and screamed at what I saw.

Usually when you look in the mirror, what you see is  _you_. But I instead saw a tall and elegant young woman with long light blonde hair and electric blue eyes that weirdly looked like those of my angel. 

I blinked twice, but the woman didn't go away. She simply kept staring at me, matching my movements and expressions. I leaned forward, and so did she. I wiped the mirror, so did she, and she didn't go away. 

I hurried out to my room and dialed my best friend, Ren, zipping myself into a pair of jeans and shrugging on a blouse. 

The next half hour was tense and terrifying, and when I heard my doorbell ring, I rushed to the door and nearly threw myself into Ren's arms when I saw him standing there with his neatly combed brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was my best friend and I could always count on him when I needed him. 

In Ren's hands was a a nicely wrapped pink box with a white bow, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

I blinked, " _What?_ "

That immediately threw him off. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I sighed, "I've had a weird night. I'd be surprised if that's all it was."

He raised an eyebrow, "What happened last night? Did someone try to break in or something?"

Technically that lady broke into my dreams, but I wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Ren, being a practical person, probably wouldn't believe me either. 

I bit my lip, "I...heard a weird noise. I just didn't want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone on their birthday," Ren said as he sat on the couch. "You _do_ know it's your birthday, right?" 

"How can someone forget their twenty first birthday?" I sat down next to him. "Another day of getting older and closer to death."

"Get a grip," Ren rolled his eyes. "Do you want your gift?"

My yes went down to the pink package in his hands and I nodded, "Of course."

He handed it to me and I ungracefully tore the paper to shreds, revealing the plain box beneath. Opening the lid, inside was a perfume set.

"Perfume," I glared at him, "Did you just walk into Bath & Body Works and ask yourself what you could get me for under ten dollars?"

"Ungrateful brat," He said playfully, trying to snatch it back but I laughed and held it out of his grip. "I just thought you'd like to smell like something other than raw sewage for once!"

"I appreciate the gift, but I doubt I'll ever get a chance to wear these except for to the store."

He grinned mischievously, "Or maybe out tonight."

"Out where?"

"To a club." He said. "To celebrate you finally blossoming into a woman."

"Have you not been watching the news?" I asked. "Girls get kidnapped at clubs!"

"We'll be with you the entire time!" Ren argued, "Oh come  _on_ , it could be fun. And it'd get you out of the house. You always complain about being bored and never doing anything. Now someone gives you the chance and you turn it away? What sense does that make?"

I groaned, "Damn your reverse psychology!"

"Come on Pru, how bad could it be?" He nudged me with his shoulder. 

With a sigh I began to pry open the perfume box, "I wanna smell them first."

 


End file.
